


Mileena's Ressurection

by CrimsonEyedWolf



Category: Mortal Kombat - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gore, Love, Lust, Romance, Violence, implied character deaths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6017017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonEyedWolf/pseuds/CrimsonEyedWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mileena has been revived along with Kitana. Ever since Mileena got special surgery to make her become good she's been starting developing feelings that she's never felt before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mileena's Ressurection

**_Mileena's POV_ **

_I woke up in an unfamiliar room. I had no memory of anything, let alone who I was. How long have I been here? That question will have to wait I guess._

_Suddenly the door slowly opened, revealing an unfamiliar woman dressed in blue. Though this woman was beautiful. She might know what happened to me._   
_First I contemplated her, trying to guess who she was. But couldn't quite put my finger on it._

_"You're awake," She finally speaks._

_"Who are you?" I ask._

_"I see your resurrection might have affected your memory," She replies._

_Resurrection? What was she talking about?_

_"Who are you?" I repeat my question. "Or better yet, who am I? I have no memory of anything,"_

_She crosses her arms over her chest. "Well, for starters; I am Kitana, your...um...sister. Your name is Mileena, you were a genetic experiment created by a sinister sorcerer called Shang Tsung you were created with both my blood and Tarkatin blood. Raiden is known as the Thunder God, he is the man who has restored our life,"_

_"How long have I been bedridden?" I ask._

_"Well, your resurrection caused you to have amnesia and caused you to fall into a coma. We had no idea when you would ever regain composure. But I am relieved to see that you are awake," She answers._

_"Seven months,"_

_"Wow, that's a long time," I say, stunned._

_"But what was the cause of our death or whom was responsible for our death?" I ask._

_Kitana sighs. "You were killed a Kytinn called, D'vorah. I on the other hand were killed by our mother, Sindel, god knows how many years that happened. I was brought back from the dead by a demon sorcerer, Quan-Chi. For several years I served under him. I was no longer myself for I became the undead. Thanks to Raiden he helped me redeem myself again,"_

_"Oh...I see..." I murmur._

_"The surgery Raiden preformed on you really was a success," She says._

_"What surgery?" I ask, arching a brow._

_"He said he wanted you to have better fate and believed you would. So he decided to get rid of the madness and malevolence you had within you so you are no longer unstable or vicious anymore. Uh, no offense,"_

_I chuckle and shake my head. "None taken,"_

_"Is it alright if I go outside for a little while?" I ask._

_"I guess," She answers. " But may I ask where in particular you are going to be at?"_

_"Just going outside for a little bit is all," I simply reply._

_She smiles and nods her head as she exits my room._

_For some reason I felt like being outdoors._

_I smile back and ran into the shower. I removed my white gown and stepped into the shower._

_After I was finished I put on a tight leotard colored in shades of magneta and along with my matching colored mask. I took out my pink brush and began brushing my black hair._

_I slid my mask off a bit and observed my mouth. I'm not gonna lie, I looked pretty scary since my teeth are pretty sharp and huge. I guess you can say I'm a combination of both beauty and beast._

_I glanced out the window to see what it looked like outside. I mentally grimaced my face on how it looked. It looked gloomy and depressing. I honestly didn't want to be in a place that's like that. I went downstairs and spotted a portal and decided to go inside. Then and there I was transported to another place. I think it was called "Earthrealm" or something?_

_I saw a hill and decided to sit by it for a while and enjoy the pleasant weather. Once I walked up the hill I saw someone sitting on a log. I had no idea who he was. He was dressed in yellow and had an Asian styled pony-tail. Could this person know me perhaps?_

_I'll just have to ask, then._

_"Erm...hello," I shyly greet. The man turns around finally, revealing his face. He looked like he had Asian ethnicity. He had a beard and a mustache whereas his hair was in a high pony tail. His eyes were beautiful; they were a like a deep brown._

_I felt my cheeks heat up a bit._   
_"Mileena?" He asks._

_So he does know me._   
_"Um..."_

_"I thought D'vorah killed you?" He assumes._

_"Well, Kitana told me that her and I were resurrected by some guy named Raiden," I simply reply_

_He hums in response turns his head back to look at the sky._

_"Erm, what was your name?"_

_He turns his head around again and gives me this look as if I were stupid._

_"Wait, did your resurrection affect your memory?" He asks._

_I nod my head. "Unfortunately, yes. I have no idea why or how,"_

_"Hm...well, then call me Hanzo," He simply says._

_I smile and nod my head. "Okay, Hanzo,"_

_"You seem quite different somehow, has your resurrection changed up your personality as well?" He questions._

_"Yeah something like that. Kitana told me that Raiden has given me a special surgery to take away my insanity," I reply. "So I am no longer a blood-thirsty monster anymore," I joke, causing him to chuckle a bit. I blushed slightly at the sound of his laugh. It sounded lovely._

_We both sat down on a log and stared at the sunrise. The sunrise was had a combination of yellow, blue, and orange hues with a tint of pink._

_"It's so...beautiful," I remark with a smile._

_He smiles a bit. "Indeed it is. I come here occasionally on my spare time just to look at it,"_

_"I can see why. It feels peaceful here as well," I reply._

_Silence engulfed us._

_Our eyes still gazing upon the lovely sunrise. A bit of faint wind gently brushed our skin. A butterfly flew towards me and landed on the top of my finger. I smile at it and chuckled to myself. The wings were very unique and beautiful. It had a combination of over several colors as if it were a rainbow and had bits of sparkles on it's wings as well._

_I took my gaze off the butterfly and gazed at Hanzo. I couldn't help but stare at him. Whilst he was distracted by the sunrise I proceeded to stare at him. He's so...handsome. Wait, what am I thinking?_   
_I mentally face-palm myself for even thinking that!_

_'Come on Mileena don't be stupid' I argue with my inner thoughts._

_I just met him even though he did know me in my previous life, still._

_My heart then skipped a few beats and my stomach felt as if I had butterflies._

_What was this weird sensation? Why did it occur to me now that I am near him? I will ask Kitana-_

_"Why are you staring at me?"_

_His voice causes me to snap out of my daze. I rubbed the back of my head out of embarrassment. "O-Oh, I was staring? I didn't realize. My apologizes, Hanzo,"_

_He nods his head. "It is fine,"_

_I then heard footsteps from behind me and it was Kitana._

_"There you are, I've been looking all over for you. Don't wander off like that on your own," She scolds me as if I were a child._

_I nod my head and smiled. "Well, Hanzo. I enjoyed your company. But I better best be going. I'll see you later," I state with a small wave. He slightly waves back then proceeds gazing at the sky._

_"So I see you talked to Scorpion," Kitana says._

_"Scorpion? I thought his name was Hanzo?" I ask._

_"Well, he used to be called Scorpion when he worked under Quan-Chi when he was a wrath. But he finally regained his human form again and no longer calls himself Scorpion anymore," Kitana explains._

_"I see," I mutter._

_"How about I make you something to eat?After all you must be starving, right?" She offers._

_I grin under my mask and nod my head._

_Kitana led me into the dining room. As she commenced making our breakfast I decided to ask her about that weird sensation I was feeling._

_"Kitana," I speak out._

_Kitana turns her head. "Hm?"_

_"There's something that started bugging me," I say._

_"What's wrong?" She asks._

_I let out a sigh. "Well, it's just...the thing is, since I talked to Hanzo I had a weird sensation occurring me. I never had this feeling before. But when I was around him my heart started beating really fast and my stomach felt like it had butterflies in it,"_

_Kitana chuckles. "Well I think you might have a little crush on Scorpion,"_

_I rose a brow. "Crush?"_

_She nodded her head. "Yes, usually when one begins to feel that way towards another it usually means they have a crush on somebody,"_

_I stroked my chin for a bit and hummed to myself. "Hmm, perhaps I do,"_

_Kitana laughs._

* * *

_**Hanzo's POV** _

_I got off the log and decided to head back to the Shirai Ryu temple._

_Mileena really has changed. But last time I saw her she seemed more vicious, blood-thirsty, and very unstable._

_Now she seems more endearing and somewhat timid._

_But what if her memory is rehabilitated? Will she become a menace again? But she did say Raiden gave her special surgery to take her insanity away. So now she is not remotely crazy anymore. When I first met her (when Shao Kahn was alive) she seemed a bit rough around the edges and somewhat alluring. To be honest, her actions were a bit of an annoyance to me. It was not entirely her fault considering her own father, the man she used to worship, treated her like an animal and only used her as his personal weapon and how Shang Tsung created her._

_I actually pity her._

_But I remember the first time when her and I fought._

** _~•Flashback•~_ **

* * *

 

_Scorpion was walking through the Subway to see if there was anything suspicious lurking around. Suddenly he heard high-heels clicking away._

_He turns around and glared at the woman dressed in a pink tight leopard suspiciously. "Who are you?"_

_She grinned at him under veil. "Only if you give me yours first,"_

_"The name is Scorpion," He answers._

_"Scorpion, eh? That name totally fits you," She says seductively. "I am Mileena,"_

_"Alright, Mileena," Scorpion says. "What is it that you want?"_

_Mileena giggles. "Awee, someone's a little grumpy?"_

_Scorpion scowled under his mask. "State your business or else you will face the wrath of my flames,"_

_She giggled once more and twirls around like a child.. "Let us dance, shall we?"_

_(I suck at writing graphic fight scenes but I'll try it this once xDD)_

_Scorpion scowled once more at her toying with him then gets into fighting stance. He ran towards her and went to punch her, but she dodges it. She teleports in pink mist and kicks him from behind. He growls out of annoyance and grabs his spear and aims it at Mileena's chest._

_"Get over here!" He yells, dragging her towards him. Mileena teleports out of his spear's grasp and slaps him in the face. Flames formed in his hands and threw the flames at Mileena. Mileena dodges it and cuts the side of his face with her sais. He takes his sword and cuts her arm._

_Mileena grabs Scorpion as he ducks and begins jumping over him in a leap-frog like manner. After her jumping strategy she rolls back and grabs Scorpion's arms and slightly twists them. Afterwards, she forces Scorpion back to the ground sitting him on his head._

_Scorpion groans in pain. But shakes that feeling off and gets right back up. Teleporting behind the female. Scorpion launches two spears at the same time, both covered in hellfire, and is armoured while launching them. It also executed slightly faster._

_Their fight went on for over twelve hours or so. Mileena began to tire out and Scorpion was still standing there with a stern look under his mask._

_"Leave. It's best if you get out of here while you still can. Killing you is not my intention," Scorpion says._

_Mileena gives him a puzzled look. "So you're not going to finish me?"_

_Scorpion shakes his head and walks away._

** _End Of Flashback_ **

* * *

 

_Sorry I couldn't finish this part. I ran out of ideas and had no clue on how I should write it. So I'll just end it here._   
_Thanks for reading though!_

_~Blaise_


End file.
